A virtual local area network (VLAN) is a data link layer (layer 2) forwarding domain that is isolated from other VLANs in an Internet Protocol (IP) network. A subnet provides a set of contiguous Internet Protocol (IP) addresses in the VLAN.
A trunk port is a port on a network device which is configured for trunk mode. In trunk mode, data that is associated with different VLANs may be admitted by the port as long as the data is tagged to specify the associated VLANs (e.g. 802.1Q tagging, Inter-Switch Link tagging, etc.) and/or the data is associated with the native VLAN of the port. In contrast, an access port on a network device is a port that is configured for access mode. In access mode, data that is admitted to the port (i.e. not dropped by the port) does not need a tag that specifies the VLAN associated with the data.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the elements, stages, etc. of a given network, method, etc.